Dont You Remember
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Kau buatku jatuh cinta ,kau buatku tak ingin kehilanganmu,kau lukis kenangan dan kau tinggalkan semua dengan bodoh nya.Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author sequel akan dibuat dengan pair SASUHINA.


Don't you remember

disclaimer :masashi kishimoto

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto(my sensei)

Warning : _**Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita nyata yang dialami oleh author**_ _,OOC AKUT,EYD cacat ataupun typo kemungkinan pasti saya sarankan anda menekan tombol back_

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu : Adele-Don't You Remember dan Someone like you._

 _Summary :kau buatku jatuh cinta ,kau buatku tak ingin kehilanganmu,kau lukis kenangan dan kau tinggalkan semua dengan bodoh nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

SEARCH CONTACT NAME : SAI SHIMURA

 _NO DETECTED EMPTY_

''a-apa? Bagaimana bisa?'' Gadis itu mengepal tangan saking gemasnya ,Tak terasa dan tak disengaja air mata nya tumpah mengalir ke pipi porselen miliknya.

''Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini,''

''apa salahku?''

.

.

.

.

Flashback

'' _Kau tahu temanku Hidan terus saja meminta bantuanku untuk menginstal ulang laptopnya padahal kau tau ,aku terlalu malas mengerjakanya'' Sepasang manusia sedang asik menikmati musim gugur tahun ini dibawah air mancur yang cukup ramai ditempat tersebut._

'' _kalau kau tidak ingin membantunya,kenapa tidak bilang saja Sai-san'' Gadis disebelahnya menuntut jawaban dari mulut Sang pemuda seraya menggapai dedaunan kering yang bertebaran disekitar mereka._

'' _Kau tau kan ,aku bukan tipe orang yang pandai menolak permintaan seseorang,Hinata,''Pemuda bernama Sai tersebut mengusap kepala bersurai Hitam miliknya yang dihinggapi debu dedaunan._

 _Hinata terkekeh''Wah beruntung sekali ya seseorang yang menjadi kekasihmu,''_

'' _Cih,apa menurutmu begitu? Buktinya aku masih sendiri hingga sekarang.''_

'' _Ya karena kau orang yang tidak peka''Lirih Hinata pelan_

'' _Kau berkata sesuatu?''Tanya Sai._

'' _Tidak ada, hei apa kau membawa film baru untuku,''Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan._

 _Sai meengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil nya''Night in march, kau tau?''_

'' _Ah,aku sudah pernah menonton itu dan aku tidak suka karena terlalu banyak adegan Romance nya.''_

'' _ **Bagaiman kalau kau ubah hidupmu menjadi Romance?''**_

 _Hinata terdiam hatinya ingin menjawab' bagaimana caranya'(sama seperti author) tetapi lidahnya malah berkata_

'' _apa kau punya epilouge film Dark Diamond 3?"_

Hinata memandang nanar gadget hitam di tangan kanannya.

 _Siapa lagi yang akan ia perhatikan kegiatan seseorang di media sosial?_

 _Siapa lagi pemuda yang dengan senantiasa ia nantikan kehadiranya?_

Hinata menyesal tak mengungkapkan dari awal isi hati dan Sai memang dekat sangat dekat malah namun..

Flashback

'' _Sudah selesai kegiatan sekolah mu hum?'' Sai menatap malas ke arah Hinata._

'' _Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama hehe.''Ujar Hinata seraya merapatkan syal sutra hijau yang berkalung dilehernya_

'' _Terserah,''Ujar Sai seraya beranjak meninggalkan Hinata._

'' _Hei tunggu BAKA'' Hinata ikut berjalan disamping Sai._

'' _Sai, kau kenapa?kau kelihatan lebih mendung dari pada badai topan di Alaska,''_

'' _ **Cih apa semua laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai pasangan dianggap penyuka sesama jenis?''**_

'' _Mungkin,karena laki-laki jarang sekali yang tidak mempunyai kekasih,''_

'' _Itu kan belum tentu benar,aku masih normal,''_

'' _oh ya?aku belum percaya,''Hinata menendang kaleng coca-cola yang mengganggu langkah kakinya._

'' _Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hinata..''Sai menghela nafas kasar''..Aku masih suka kaum Hawa''_

'' _Syukurlah,aku juga berharap begitu,,'' Ujar Hinata seraya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping._

 _Sai menghentikan langkahnya._

'' _ **Berharap?''**_ _tanya nya pada Hinata._

'' _Etto kau mengantarku sampai sini saja Sai-san dah,kutunggu chat mu nanti malam,''_

End flashback

Brukk

Hinata melempar asal buku sains lagi ia akan menghadapi Olimpiade Sains Nasional tingkat ,semangatnya tak terpancar dari manik lavendernya?

 _Mengapa?_

Bayangan pemuda itu selalu muncul di kepala Hinata.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya,ia menoleh ke arah jendela kamar berjalan menuju kesana dan berhenti tepat didepan kaca pembatas.

'' _ **yayaya wanita selalu benar,''**_

'' _ **Aku masih muda ,jangan panggil aku ojii-san''**_

Hinata menutup matanya ketika memory itu mencoba mencari ingatan yang lain tentang rekresi misalnya.

''Percuma lebih baik aku tidur saja,'' Ujanya bermonolog.

Ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur UNGU miliknya,menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal lalu memejamkan mata.

' _ **oyasumii Hinata-chan'**_

Dan Hinata mulai mempercayai kata pepatah yang berkata :

 _Jika seorang gadis mencintai seseorang secara tulus,maka perasaanya takkan berubah semudah itu._

.

.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri jalanan kota konoha,masih dengan Blazer Hashirama gakuen miliknya,lalu lalang para aktivis ataupun penyeberang menjadi teman Hinata saat meraih angin disebelahnya dengan cekikikan namun, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu.

''Biasanya aku akan menarik lengan Blazer nya jika aku takut keramaian,''Lirihnya.

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalananya menuju halte terdekat untuk mencari Bus kloter yang menuju Daerah Mansion perjalanan ia terkejut melihat sepasang manusia yang duduk di Halte.

''Sasori-kun?''Gumamnya,ia berniat untuk berbalik ,sayang Sasori sudah menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

''Yo Hinata!'' Sapa Sasori,Hinata tersenyum Kikuk.

''etto siapa dia Sasori?''Gadis bersurai merah jambu unik disebelahnya menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

''Dia itu mantan kekasihku Sakura-chan,'' Ujar Sasori datar,raut wajah Sakura bertambah kalut.

''ck,ada urusan apa?''Tanya Sakura keras.

''Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan Novel miliknya saja...''Sasori merogoh isi Tas pallazo Hitam miliknya..''Lagipula Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih Seorang pemuda Shimura.''

Hinata sedikit tertohok dengan kalimat Sasori

''Itu tidak benar,sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan dirinya,'' Aura kelam milik Hinata mulai terpancar.

''Tapi Hidan berkata..''

''Hidan adalah mahkluk Nista DAN KAU PERCAYA?''

 _OH TIDAH BAHAYA DETECTED_

''Baiklah-baiklah ini Novel milik mu,jaa ne Hinata bus kami sudah datang,''Sasori pun meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang diselimuti aura gelap mencekam.

''Hinata-chan?'' Pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga dipipi nya menyapa Hinata.

''K-kiba-kun,'' Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca Novel di sebuah bangku di taman kusogoni untuk menenangkan diri tentu terkejut mengetahui kehadiran Kiba.

''Jarang sekali kau sendiri,mana Sai?'' Tanya kiba dengan polosnya.

''Etto,entahlah mungkin dia sibuk.''Titah Hinata.

''Benarkah?Hidan bilang hubunganmu dengan Sai sedang tidak baik,''

''...'' Hinata tidak menjawab.

''Hinata,baik atau tidak nya hubungan mu dengan Sai,aku masih menagih jawaban mu tentang pernyataan cintaku dulu,''Kiba menunduk menatap sepatu snekers hitam putih miliknya.

''...''Hinata lebih memilih diam,manik lavendernya menatap lalu lalang orang yang baru pulang dari kegiatan.

Kiba yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Hinata hanya menghela nafas,blazer Gakuen miliknya ia rapatkan ketika angin sore mulai berhembus menerpa dirinya dan juga Hinata.

''Apa yang kau lihat dariku K-kiba-kun?'' Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba

''Aku melihat berjuta cinta yang tulus pada kedua manik mu Hinata..''Kiba tak terkejut, ia sudah menduga itu,ia memilih tenang menjawab pertayaan dari Hinata

''...dan sayangnya cinta itu hanya untuk Sai bukan aku,'' Sambung Kiba.

''Sai saja bisa meninggalkanku, ia yang paling kupercaya bisa meninggalkanku apalagi dirimu Kiba,''

''..'' Kiba menatap pilu gadis disebelahnya.

''Gomen Kiba, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk siapapun,'' Hinata beranjak meninggalkan Kiba'

Set! Langkah Hinata terhenti.

'' _Dan bila nya hati ini dijatuhkan lagi..._ '' Hinata menoleh kearah Kiba yang tertegun

''... _Aku harap bukan pada orang yang mahir mematahkanya_.''

.

.

.

.

End

Taarraaaaa inilah kehidupan ironi kisah cinta saya dan memang benar adanya, setelah menulis fic ini saya meras lebih baik dari sebelumnya,saya merasa curahan hati saya terbuka disini,beban yang saya rasa lama-lama menjadi hilang.

Kata bercetak tebal adalah : kata yang asli keluar dari mulut si doi

Dan kata bercetak miring adalah sebuah quotes,ya buat Readers sekalian agar dapat mengambil hikmah dari kisah yang benar-benar nyata ini dan disini karakter seoraang Hidan,kiba ataupun sasori memang benar ada

Sasori adalah mantan saya sebelum saya masuk SMA dan kebetulan satu sekolah,kini ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang menurut saya galak

Hidan : dia tetangga dan teman baik si doi orangnya nyebelin banget tuh,dia satu kelas sama saya

Kiba: nah kiba ini adalah seseorang di kelas X7 yang suka sama saya tapi ia tau kalo saya Cuma suka sma si doi

Kenapa saya ambil chara cowoknya sai? Karena si doi memang mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan chara

Nah kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa awal kisah ada isitilah kontak terhapus?

Kejadianya simpel kok pokoknya entah kenapa pagi-pagi kontak si doi udh gk ada di contact blackberry mesenger saya entahlah mengapa.

Kisah ini benar-benar nyata dan untuk sequel saya akan membuat sebuah fic berjudul : _**someone like you dengan pair insya allah Sasuhina akan saya publish ketika selesai OSN**_

Bagi yang ingin berkenalan atau mau bersapa ria bisa invite pin saya di 5248c8d8

Dan untuk fanfic berjudul your love only cover adalah sebuah kesalahan karena itu fic keempat saya yang ancur.

Jaane sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya

Review nya yo review


End file.
